iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
Volksgrad System
=Volksgrad System= * Pre-2173 - The Klingon_Cardassian Alliance were in control of the system - named valQis. * 2173 - Memory Omega Annexes the system from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Renames system to "Volksgrad". * 2417 - The Volksgrad system is now the home and Headquarters for His Royal Highness - King & Regional Governor of the Janeway Sector, Archduke of - Volksgrad, Defender of the Constitution & Lord Imperatus Ministorum. Vol - The Star Volksgrad I Vollotha aka Volksgrad II History * Before 2400 the plant consisted of a variety of fauna and flora. * 2400 - Scientist and colonists decide to investigate Volksgrad II. * 2402 - Volksgrad II colonised as the People's Imperial Defense Force's training grounds. * 2403 - Volksgrad II renamed as Vollotha. * 2406 - Construction of Fort Scamander begins. * 2409/10 - Construction of Fort Scamander is completed and opened by the Archduke of Volksgrad. Volksgrad Prime (aka Volksgrad III) History Pre-2373 * Under the control of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Modern Era * 2173 - Memory Omega Annexes the system from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Renames system to "Volksgrad". * 2174 - The final battle with the KCA is celebrated evey year as 'Volksibration Day' for the people of Volksgrad. * 2180 - The inhabitants of Volksgrad Prime destroyed all Klingon-Cardassian Alliance artefacts/buildings and general information regarding the occupation of the KCA under the leadership of Viktor Krum. The inhabitants saw this as taking the first step to rebuilding the planet into a thriving nation. * 2182 - Viktor Krum orders the construction of Voga on top of the old Klingon-Cardassian colony. * 2184 - Construction of the off shore Voga Wind farm begins. * Late 2184/Early 2185 - The construction of Voga Shuttle port system. With shuttles being brought in by Viktor Krum Memory Omega contacts. * 2202 - Viktor Krum dies and national day of mourning declared. * 2204 - A national day to celebrate the life of Viktor Krum is celebrated every year. * 2210 - Construction of the 'Kinship Tower' a building to house the newly formed government. * 2214 - Statue of Viktor Krum built by Vance Yaxley, the new leader of the Voga government. * 2215 - Branching areas around Voga develop. Factions develop across the planet. Some supporting the old ways of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (known as 'The Loyalists'. * 2220 - Volksgrad III Civil War (known as the 100 year war) - Forces of'The Loyalists,' start a war for Volksgrad III. * 2226 - Voga's Wind farm is destroyed - Voga is left without power for many years. * 2235 - After many years of fighting Volksgrad III is divided into two sectors - 'The Loyalists North' and 'Volksgrad III South'. Voga is named the capital of 'Volksgrad III South' and New Lakarian was named the capital of 'The Loyalists North'. * 2254 - Vance Yaxley assassinated by a member of the 'The Loyalists North'. * 2256 - 'Volksgrad III South' retaliate by dropping nuclear bombs over New Lakarian. This makes 'The Loyalists North' captial uninhabitable for 100 years. 'The Loyalists North' name their city ValQis as their capital. * 2258 - Capitulation of 'The Loyalists North.' * Late 2258 - Guerrilla warfare begins. * Late 2258-2261 - The Loyalist North rebels fight a bloody, but losing war against 'Volksgrad III South' (aka VG3) hunter-killer squads. * Winter of 2261 - 'Volksgrad III South' (aka VG3) announced to all Loyalist rebels(via world communication devices) living in and around the Loyalist North captial ValQis, stating if they don't come out of the woods and surrender the general population of ValQis will start paying the price. * 2262 - VG-3 Hunter squad 82 Ambushed by Loyalists rebles while they were settled down in camp outside ValQis. * Mid-2262 -Loyalists Rebels send a lone survivor of VG3 Hunter squad 82, back with a message in his pocket. "The North will rise again - glory to the Loyalists." Executions of all start two days later. * Late 2262-2264 - 'Volksgrad III South' surrounded the city of ValQis shooting anyone that came out of the city. During the two years - a concrete wall was built surrouning the city. * Summer 2265 -Loyalists attacks stop and radio chatter goes quiet. * 2270 - Loyalists army emerges and second Civil war starts. * 2300 - The rise of the Second Terran Empire results in mass exodus of refugees to fringe worlds, causing Volksgrad's population to increase exponentially. Local resources and ecology suffer as a result. * 2320 - The Volksgrad Civil War (aka the 100 year war) ends. * 2321 - Terran Empire Extremeists bomb the 'Kinship Tower' and peace talks break down. * 2322 - Tensions run high. Third civil war looks plausible. * 2322 - Second Terran Empire Refugee crises causes both sides to come together to work on a way to supply the new arrivals. * 2324 - ValQis wall was taken down and reconstruction begins. * 2325 - Newt Scamander announces that the anniversaries of the New Lakarian bombing and the ValQis shootings will be national memorial days. * 2326 - ValQis Memorial Park opened. * 2339 - Emperor T'alen Tonuss dies from natural causes. No successor named but one wish - World Peace by joining the two governing parties on Volksgrad III to one government. * 2340-2341 - The Loyalists and the Volksgrad III Prime Minister enter talks for World Peace. * Summer 2341 - World Peace declared - celebrations known as Emperor T'alen Tonuss day. * 2342 - World Leader Elections take place. * 2343 - Prime Minister Scorpius Malfoy announced as World Leader. * 2344 - Prime Minister Scorpius Malfoy announces the rebuilding of the Volksgrad III civilisation and that there is only one government in place - a Volksan Government. * 2345 - Building of a new government building 'The Azure' begins. * 2350 - 'The Azure' is completed. * 2355 - Scientists from both sides begin to investigate the abandoned city of New Lakarian. * 2359 - New Lakarian declared safe from all radiation and repopulation begins. * 2360 - New Lakarian's infrastructure is updated. * 2362 - Voga Spaceport and construction of the 'Voga to New Lakrian' bullet train line starts. * 2365 - Voga train line completed and the 'Viktor Krum Mermorial Hospital' begins construction in New Lakrian. * 2371 - 'Viktor Krum Mermorial Hospital' completed. * 2373 - The Imperial Union of Planets's first Emperor visits the Volksgrad system and plans talks with Prime Minister Scorpius Malfoy. * Late 2375 - Memory Omega Transfers ownership of the Volksgrad system to the Imperial Union of Planets. Volksgrad III is officially renamed "Volksgrad Prime" and projects commence to ensure the colony remains self-sufficient. New Era begins - Era of the Imperial Union of Planets * 2376 - Voga Spaceport completed and trade routes begin with New Terra. * 2389 - Celebrates the newly crowned Empress Aisha Cythlla Sato - Empress to the Imperial Union Of Planets. * 2394 - The Volksgrad System became an important part of the Imperial Union of Planets when a young Selek Varen (Commissar of Strategic Operations) became the Baron of the Volksgrad Prime (aka Volksgrad III). Bringing a lot of technology and resources with him, from the Prime Universe, Selek Varen began to support the inhabitants of the Volksgrad III. Plans were laid out to ensure that the planet was protected and secure from invasion from the Second Terran Empire. * 2395 - Plans for a network of defense satalites named 'Steel Curtain'. Using the decomissioned U.S.S. John Carter's (Selek's Federation ship that he came through to the Mirror Universe on) to speedup the process. * 2395-2398 - The asteroid field within the system was scanned and mining colonies were set up to provide additional resources for the 'Steel Curtain' project. * 2399 - The 'Steel Curtain' is complete and is successfully deployed around the planet to provide an early warning system of potential threats to the planet and or the Imperial Union of Planet's Empire. * 2399 - Voga declared capital of Volksgrad Prime. * 2400 - A state visit from the Imperial Union of Planet's Empress Aisha Cythlla Sato, promotes Selek to First Marshall of the People's Imperial Defense Force and Archduke to the Volksgrad System. * 2401 - Volksgrad Prime named as the Headquarters for the People's Imperial Defense Force. By the end of the year, plans for the People's Imperial Defense Force to have training grounds on Volksgrad II announced. * 2402 - Colonisation of Volksgrad II. * 2406 - Construction of military bases on Vorksgrad II. Parts of economy switch over to making weapons for the Imperial Union of Planets. Planetary Photos Coming Soon! Asteroid Belt Volksgrad IV Volksgrad V Category:Planets and Star Systems Category:Agrarian Worlds Category:Mirror Universe Category:Imperial Union of Planets Category:Planets and Star Systems Category:Imperial Union of Planets